Mina and the Count
by W. Vandom
Summary: Will's life isn't going so good until someone from her past returns, along with him a chance to find happiness. The problem is she will have to sacrifice everything she knows in order to obtain that happiness, but will that truly make her happy?


Mina and the Count

Story devised and written by none other that me, W. Vandom

Beta read by MagicalGirl23

* * *

I was originally thinking about calling this story Bite Me! as I was going to put a little humor into it. Let's face facts though; I suck at humor, no pun intended. Anyways, I got this idea over Thanksgiving when we had a big chunk of our family visiting which included the little monsters. They were watching this cartoon series on Youtube called Mina and the Count which turns out to be a very short lived series. There are supposedly only a few episodes, each of which are maybe around 7 minutes. It is very cute and funny, but I kept imagining Mina being Will when she was younger.

This was going to be a one shot, but at 14 pages so far before notes, and some advice from XV-Dragon, I'm breaking it up into a couple parts. It won't be an epic masterpiece, though if people really like it I may create a sequel set maybe a year after this story ends which would bring some people back together.

I wanted to also thank XV-Dragon, DreamCole, Yellow 14, and everyone else at XV-Dragon's forum for all their input on my story ideas. I also want to make sure to thank

MagicalGirl23 for all the hard work she puts into beta reading as it can't be easy correcting all of my mistakes.

* * *

It was getting closer and closer to midnight, already half an hour past her bedtime which in itself was unfair since she was seventeen years old. Despite the late hour neither her mother nor her step-father was home from their celebrating her mother's promotion which came with a huge pay increase that bumped Susan's annual salary overnight into the triple digits. The problem was it happened six months ago and since then this had been going on almost every night. Will could actually count the number of times her so called parents let her have a night to herself on one hand and have fingers left over.

She was stuck at home babysitting her half brother every night making it hard to study which in turn made her grades begin to drop. It had been a year since the last disaster that pitted the guardians against some powerful horror bent on conquest. Candracar didn't need the guardians anymore until such a time came that required them to step up to the plate again to defeat an all-mighty evil and defend the weak and innocent. Thanks to this Will actually started getting straight A's which made her mom proud until the woman's promotion.

Since then Will doubted Susan even cared about her anymore as the woman seemed to rain on William with toys and gifts also treating Dean out to lavish nights on the town almost every night. She hardly paid any attention to Will herself; unless it was to give her instructions on babysitting William or scolding her on her slipping grades. Grades that wouldn't be slipping if she didn't have to devote her attention to keeping William out of trouble instead of studying.

To make matters worse, they had been staying out later and later recently forcing Will to stay up. Thanks to this she was constantly falling asleep in class and had finally earned her a detention making her late in coming home. Susan was pissed because Will showing up late had caused a lot of the plans the woman had with Dean to be messed up somewhat. Mother and daughter were falling back into the old routine of fights and behavior that dominated their relationship during her early years as a guardian, and it was killing Will. Just before they left Susan had yelled and grounded Will without giving the redhead a chance to explain her side of things.

Thankfully Will finally got the little ball of energy in bed about an hour ago; a little later than he was supposed to since he was giving her trouble tonight. She was able to quickly clean up the toys and sit down in the living room long enough to finish her homework, which thankfully was a light load for once. She was extremely tired though which made it take longer than it should have and she was about to nod off when Susan and Dean came into the apartment laughing quietly, kissing each other as their hands roamed each others bodies.

"Welcome home." Will said sarcastically as she stood up and gathered her books so she could finally go to bed. The two had the decency to look abashed when they realized she was in the room and broke apart.

"I'll go check up on William and get changed." Dean said scratching the back of his neck, "Night Will."

"Whatever." Will sighed as she started to head to her room, but was stopped by Susan who hurriedly cut her off.

"You should show Dean more respect than that Will, he really cares about you." Susan said as she crossed her arms in her serious pose. "And we still have a lot to talk about."

"About what, me getting a detention?" Will asked, "I tried to tell you but you keep refusing to listen!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. I am still your mother!" Susan said, anger evident in her voice and her eyes.

"Could have fooled me." Will said as she pointed her text book at her mother. "I fell asleep in class because someone stays out partying at night leaving me to take care of their baby! I have zero time to do my homework until I finally get him into bed and if I'm even able to stay awake long enough to get it done; it's crap because I was too tired while doing it!"

"Don't you think we deserve some time to go out, Will? We love you; we aren't your enemy, so why are you acting like this?" Susan asked, a pained look crossing her features.

"A night or two, yes, but six damned months?" Will asked, unable to believe Susan had the nerve to ask her that. "I'm beginning to wonder what happened to the mother I loved, to the one that loved me."

"I love you, honey." Susan said reaching out towards Will who backed away. Will could see the tears forming in her mother's eyes, but she didn't care. For once in the last few months the woman actually seemed to be listening and damned if Will wasn't going to get everything off her chest.

"Do you? Do you honestly love me?" Will asked as Susan nodded. She knew she was going to feel selfish, like a spoiled bitch, but she had to say it. "Then why haven't you paid any good attention to me since you got promoted? You buy William more and more toys. You've been out with Dean almost every night leaving me to make William and me something out of the fridge. Yet, I don't hear a thank you Will. I don't see even one cheap gift given to me. Tell me mother, do you really give a damn about me or is it out with the old and in with the new?"

"Will!" Susan gasped in shock. A part of Will regretted saying it, but it was how she felt. It was like Susan would be happier without Will around, the woman had a new husband and a new son, what use did she have for her _old daughter? _For her _old life?_

"I can't even call myself a babysitter, at least they get paid and a thank you from time to time." Will snapped huffily. She felt so much like an unappreciated slave.

"I love you Will." Susan sniffed as she once again tried to hug Will who dodged her. "Baby, please let me make it up to you."

"Forget it mom, I'm going to bed. I have school tomorrow." Will said as she pushed past Susan and hurried down the hall to her room. As she entered it she locked the door behind her and dropped the books on the desk. She threw herself in bed and hugged her favorite stuffed frog to her chest as she curled up and cried.

Her entire life was falling apart, not just her home life. Ever since Candracar thanked them and let them know that there were no foreseeable threats in the future the girls had quickly began to grow apart. It actually started once they entered high school, but it only became worse once Candracar confirmed what they were beginning to think.

Cornelia became even more spoiled, pretty and popular. Her looks was that of a model and everyone flocked to her side including Taranee. Of course Will knew the reason Cornelia kept Taranee around; the blonde needed someone to do her homework for her.

In exchange, Taranee's had quickly skyrocketed and she became one of the popular girls practically overnight as well as Cornelia helping her completely overhaul her image. Gone were the thick glasses as the dark skinned girl now wore contacts and only the finest clothes provided by Cornelia.

Irma turned out to be just as beautiful as Cornelia, if not more so. She didn't exude the unapproachable aura that Cornelia radiated; Irma was more like the girl next door type. She had all the right curves to get all the boys drooling and the girls growling as the males didn't hide their stares. She stayed close friends with Hay Lin who was also very pretty in her own way, but kept her petite figure and innocent looks. Unlike Cornelia and Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin didn't make it a point to push Will away from them. They didn't go out of their way to try and be around Will either, as though they were quietly making it crystal clear that the redhead just didn't belong with them anymore.

As for Matt, they had broken up when he started touring with Karmilla. Of course the break up didn't happen at first, it didn't happen until Will had caught the two making out in the apartment that Matt had acquired thanks to the singer. Will had gone over there to surprise him one evening since she had been given a key, then finding the two half naked on the sofa in a lip lock. Will made her feelings quite clear when she threw the key at the two and told them that they could rot in hell. Noting with some satisfaction that the key had bounced squarely off Matt's forehead before rebounding into Karmilla's eye. Causing her to give in indignant shriek as the pointed end poked a rather delicate part of her iris.

Ok so, maybe that night wasn't all bad, but it still hurt, there was still a hole in her heart.

Will personally however was exceptionally beautiful herself, she wouldn't admit it to herself, but she rivaled Irma in looks. She did let her hair grow long again like she had it when she was a child. She even began keeping it in the high ponytail like she did back then. She didn't go back to using the last part of her name like she did then though, it sounded too childish and it reminded her too much of a past long gone.

Before Susan met Tony and married him, she was married to another man. That man was Will's real father before she was made to change her last name because Tony adopted her so his insurance would cover her. Everything was so simple before Tony though; it was a time in her life when she never really felt pain as she had a friend that seemed would never go away. She also had an older sister that was a pain in the ass, but Will still loved her. Her real father and older sister were killed one night when a truck driver decided to consume a few twelve packs while driving. He hit the small car Will's father and sister were in and completely destroyed it, killing the two instantly.

Since the death of her father and sister, and the move that they were forced to make since Susan was going to college and couldn't pay the bills, everything seemed to go down hill. She lost her one true friend, even though Will knew he was just imaginary. Of course back then he seemed so real, always coming to play with her at night a few hours everyday while her parents were asleep. He always talked with a funny accent, but she always found it cute. He was a very handsome man, always dressed in old Victorian styled clothing with a cape. And he had all kinds of strange abilities such as the ability to turn into mist or a bat. Of course now she knew he was a vampire, but she wasn't sure where she got the idea from.

Will smiled as the thought of the man ran through her mind as she ignored her mother's pleading to talk to her. She had a crush on him back then, and truthfully she felt that if he was real and still around, they would be more than just friends. He once told her that he was immortal and was often very lonely, that she changed all that and brightened up his life, or as he put it, his un-life.

Closing her eyes, Will drifted off to sleep dreaming of better times. Of a little girl named Mina Harper who liked playing tea and hide and seek with the strange, but funny man. Of a somewhat scary man who was the pointy eared man's friend. She dreamed of Count Vlad Meijers and Igor, wondering what they would be doing now if her father hadn't died and they didn't move. Of course she knew deep down that they wouldn't be doing anything period as she would have eventually grown out of the imaginary friend phase.

It was well past midnight when she found herself waking up, floating just above the ground and still dressed in her clothes that she went to bed in. Looking up she saw the same man that she was dreaming about just moments ago staring deep into her eyes. His eyes seemed to be glowing as he talked with the same deep, old world accent.

"Look deep into my eyes; you will do as I command." The man was saying as he was making motions with his hand before a confused expression crossed his face. Will dropped down to her feet as she could feel the Heart blocking his attempts at mind control; a power she learned that she had when they were facing their last enemy who tried to control her and make her attack Candracar. Shortest fight ever as a few blasts of energy had the idiot begging for mercy. It seemed that when they had ascended to their more powerful forms, it gave them all passive abilities such as blocking most types of mind control. "Why isn't my power working on you?"

Out of all the emotions Will could feel such as fear from what had to be a real vampire standing before her. She could have been angry at a man that she hadn't seen in over ten years standing in her room...at night. She could have even been pissed that he tried to control her mind. Out of all that she chose something completely different. She threw herself in his arms crying in happiness and sadness into his chest where she buried her face. His arms slowly wrapped around her holding her gently.

"Well, this is different." Vlad mused softly, "Normally girls who break out of my power run screaming or throw things at me...I still have that damned bump from that lamp the blonde threw at me."

"You idiot." Will sniffed as she pulled slightly away and slapped him in the chest softly, "You don't recognize me?"

"No, I can't say I..." Vlad started to say as he looked deep in her eyes, "Mina? You have no idea how many years I looked for you!"

"You're really real." Will giggled a little bit as Vlad pulled her back into a bone crushing hug.

"Of course I'm real you silly girl." Vlad chuckled as he kissed the top of Will's head, "And I've missed you so much. Ever since you moved away I left my castle to come searching for you."

"What the hell were you doing to me anyways?" Will asked as she pulled away and dropped down on her bed to sit on it, brushing some lose hair behind her ear as Vlad took her desk chair and sat backwards in it, crossing his arms over the back and propping his chin on them with a goofy smile.

"What do you mean, Mina?" Vlad asked curiously. Will thought about correcting him, but decided she liked hearing him call her Mina.

"The whole floaty thing and you are in my power." Will asked, the last part in a pale imitation of his voice.

"You must realize that I am a vampire, don't you?" Vlad asked making Will pale a little as the realization sunk in. He was going to suck her blood and kill her.

"Y-Y-You were going to kill me!" Will asked as her hands flew up to her throat and Vlad recoiled in disgust.

"Heavens no child, I put my victims in a trance so they don't remember anything." Vlad explained waving a dismissive hand at the very idea, "What little blood I take from them is no worse than them donating for say...the Red Cross."

"Oh...wait a minute; wouldn't that turn me into a vampire?" Will asked, and then smiled as several thoughts flew through her mind.

"No, Mina, that requires an exchange of blood that must be done three times." Vlad explained, smiling a bit. "I've never done it, but from what my Master once told me before he...passed on...it takes three exchanges. Once the first one is made the process begins, but if it doesn't go on then the person would return to normal. After the second exchange, there is a slight chance that the person could die if they don't go on with it, but otherwise they would still revert to normal. After the third bite there is no turning back; they die only to wake up as a vampire."

"So if you wanted, you could say change me into a vampire?" Will asked, her hopes rising a little. If he changed her then he could take her away from all of the pain of Heatherfield and what her life had become. No more guardians, no more Dean...no more William...no more _Mom_. Will fought the urge down to cry over it, if she did leave she would miss them so much. If she didn't leave though what would she have to stick around for?

"I would never do that to you, Mina. You would never die; you would be forced to live a life of loneliness." Vlad sighed, but Will noticed his eyes quickly roam over her. She knew he was realizing that she still wasn't that little girl he once knew, but the look in his eyes also showed that he still thought of her as a child. Of course, to him she probably was like a baby.

"Tell me something," Will whispered huskily as she leaned forward, her nose almost touching his as he began to sweat a little. "If I was with you, how could I be lonely?"

"Well Mina," Vlad said nervously as he scooted the chair back away from her, "I'm an old man; surely you would want someone to be with your own age. Children of your own one day, a vampire can not have children."

"Well, Vlad, maybe I don't like children." Will said, gulping a little nervously herself. She had actually done this several times in her mind; hell if she was honest it was more like hundreds of times. She stood up from the bed and sashayed over toward Vlad who jumped out of his chair and backed into the wall. Will pressed her body up against his as she stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper into his ear. "Maybe I just want to be with you."

"Mina, you don't know what you are asking." Vlad said, his voice a little strained as he took Will by the shoulders and gently pushed her out at arms length, When she looked down she couldn't help but blush when she realized it wasn't a pen or something that was poking into her.

"Please, I...I can't stay here anymore. I truly want to go with you." Will begged as tears started to well up. "My life...my life here sucks. My mom prefers being with her new family and I don't have any friends. I'll do anything you want if you just take me away from here..."

"Mina, I care for you very much. More than I probably should, but what you are asking me to do. If I turn you, you will have to leave your family for good. They will have to believe that you are dead. This isn't something to enter into lightly." Vlad said, his voice soft yet firm. Will knew he was just trying to make sure that she understood, and she did. She hated herself a little for blatantly throwing herself at him like that, she wasn't a slut. She did care deeply for him; she always had though she thought he wasn't real. Seeing him here now though made all of those feelings bubble up. She knew that she loved him, she always had, but what she just did made her upset with herself. It sounded more like she was using him just to escape her painful existence.

"Mina," Vlad said as he tapped her forehead between the eyes lightly. "You are broadcasting your thoughts so anyone with even a little bit of power could easily pick them up. That is exactly why I don't want to do it." Will started to protest but he shushed her with his index finger on her lips. "Twenty four hours Mina, think it over and if this is what you truly want I will change you." Vlad slowly dropped his fingers as he head leaned in and tilted slightly catching her lips with his. For a few moments the two shared a kiss before he pulled back with a sad smile. "I admit I have never cared for someone like I do you. I have never missed someone or wanted someone in my life as much as I do you. As lovers or friends, I will change you if that is your decision."

"I thought you said vampires couldn't get pregnant." Will breathed, unable to help herself as the mischievous part of her nature reared its head. It was something she wasn't around most people, but Vlad always brought out her playful side.

"And that is true, but we are capable of expressing our love for one another." Vlad said nervously as he faded into mist and sunk out of the cracks in the window and walls.

"No fair!" Will whined as she fell back into bed on her back. She had a lot to think about, she knew this was all a little sudden. She entertained Vlad actually being real and turning her many times. Especially the last six months as her life had sunken lower and lower. She dreamed of him saving her from her life, changing her, and though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she had imagined him making love to her. Did she really want all that though or was she just falling into the emotions from the fantasy? She needed to make sure that the reality was something she could live with because unlike her fantasies, it couldn't be taken back once it happened.

As she drifted off to sleep dreams of the man she once called best friend plagued her being. It wasn't a bad thing in her opinion though as they ranged from her past as they played hide and seek and peek-a-boo to more grown up games. She dreamed of him holding her gently, his fangs at her neck slowly drinking from her, changing her. Not once did her so called friends or family enter her dreams which wasn't helping their side of the decision any as her mind was more or less firmly set on him.

The next morning wasn't an exception to that as she woke and went through her morning ritual before going to the breakfast table to find everyone there enjoying a warm breakfast already. Dean was helping William eat while Susan was just placing another plate down at the table full of apple cinnamon pancakes which was Will's favorite.

"Morning sweetie." Susan said kissing Will on the side of the head as she passed, giving her the fork and knife she was holding. "Dig in before they get cold."

"Sure..." Will said, a little confused as she sat down at her place and inhaled the intoxicating scent of apple and cinnamon before taking a big bite out of them. Seeing Susan this cheery lately wasn't out of the ordinary, but seeing her go out of her way to fix the redhead's favorite breakfast was since Will was the only one who really liked them.

"Honey, will you please come straight home tonight." Susan asked as Will was just finishing up half of her pancakes. Will sighed as she realized she was unconsciously getting her hopes up. A few pancakes didn't make up for six months of neglect.

"Fine!" Will snapped, her voice much harsher than she meant as she slammed her silverware on the table and stood up while shouldering her bag that she dropped by her chair as she sat down for breakfast.

"Will!" Susan cried out in shock.

"I'm going to school or I'll be late." Will said as she stormed away from the room and out of the apartment. Apparently nothing had changed and she was stupid to think it had. She was thankful that since she started high school she didn't have to see Dean as he still taught History at Sheffield Institute which was only for Grade school and Middle School.

The first part of the morning went by fast enough as people seemed to pick up on her anger and steered clear of her. Even her teachers seemed to cut her a bit of extra slack today which she was thankful for. She was beginning to wonder about what happened and Vlad. As real as it seemed, Will was beginning to wonder if it was all just a dream. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. She has had numerous dreams with Vlad in them throughout the years; each one more vivid than the last.

By lunch time Will had more or less decided that it must have been a dream, but she wanted to talk to Irma and Hay Lin to at least have some closure with them if it wasn't. She still cared for all four of the girls even if she was a little resentful at the way they treated her now. Gathering her tray she headed over the table where Irma and Hay Lin were sitting at, thankfully it had a couple seats left.

"Hi, mind if I sit with you guys?" Will asked faining cheerfulness as she walked over to them and sat her tray on the table but was waiting for them to speak before she actually sat down.

"Sure..." Hay Lin started to say, but Irma cut her off rather quickly.

"Sure if we weren't expecting our boyfriends, I'm sorry Will." Irma said, acting as if she was truly sorry about it. Still, there was something about the way Irma was acting that made Will wonder what was going on.

"I-I'm sorry, Will." Hay Lin said, her voice sad and hollow as she refused to meet either Will or Irma's looks. It didn't take long for Will to figure out what was going on, Irma didn't want her sitting there. While good looking in her own right, Will was considered one of the unpopulars and Irma probably just didn't want to be seen with her. It was something Will expected from Cornelia, not Irma.

"Forget it, I'm not hungry anymore." Will said as she turned and stomped off leaving two of her ex-friends sitting there gaping at her. Will ignored everyone as she stalked out of the school building and around back to sit on the loading dock where supplies were dropped off. No one ever came out here except for Will as she discovered lately. It was where she usually spent a lot of her free time at school since they all began drifting.

She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. Will refused to cry; she wouldn't give them the satisfaction, but she couldn't help the wet, salty streaks that were trailing out of her eyes. She wished that her dream was true, and then she could get out of this place and leave everyone who wanted her gone behind.

When she heard voices she crawled back into the doorway since there was about a three foot walkway before the door. It gave her ample place to hide as she heard Irma and Hay Lin talking.

"I can't believe you did that, Irma." Hay Lin hissed, her voice making her sound upset and angry. It was something that didn't suit the smaller girl and anyone caught on the wrong side of the Asian's anger always came out hoping never to experience it again.

"You know how we feel about it, Hay Lin. Even you admitted it." came Irma's irritated voice. Will could imagine the girl trying to calm the smaller girl down and almost giggled, but she held it back. She wasn't going to laugh; she wanted to cry when she heard more of their conversation.

"I agreed that I didn't want to do any more guardian work; I never said I wanted to shun Will! She's our friend, Irma!" Hay Lin cried out, her voice clearly conveying her emotional state. Will could easily hear the tears in the girl's voice and it tore at the redhead's heart.

"You know as well as the rest of us that if we all hang out the council is more likely to drag us into something else that we didn't ask for! Do you want to die on some god forsaken world while your parents wonder what happened to you? I know I don't, we almost died for Candracar too many times as it is and I refuse to do it any longer." Irma ranted before sighing. "Look, Hay, I love Will, I really do, but I can't do this anymore. I wish...I wish she never came."

"You blame her? I can't believe you blame her!" Hay Lin snapped as Irma tried to calm her down. Will listened as the two walked away as her heart felt like it was shattering. Was that why Cornelia and Taranee pushed her away so much? Why Irma and Hay Lin seemed indifferent to her? She would rather it be because of popularity because it would mean that they cared at one time. The truth made it sound like didn't really care and wished she never even came to Heatherfield. Will was wishing the same thing.

She debated skipping the rest of the day, but Will returned to class when the bell rang. She ignored the looks of her fellow students, even the few who gave her worried glances she just wanted the day to end and go home. She wanted her mom and Dean to go do whatever the hell they do, and hopefully William to go to sleep. She wanted so much to be alone.

During last period she unfortunately shared a class with Hay Lin and Irma, and though both girls gave her remorseful looks Will still refused to talk to them. In fact every time they tried to pass her a note she outright ignored the two girls. Despite trying not to pay any attention to the two, Will noticed the hurt look on their faces and felt a little bad.

"Irma, Hay Lin, my office after class." The teacher snapped shocking Will, but she was glad for it. She would be able to get out of class and to her locker before the two could follow.

Thankfully the teacher lecturing the girls on note passing during class did distract them long enough for Will to make her escape. She slipped to her locker and grabbed her books she would need for the little bit of homework she had and left as quickly and quietly as she could. It didn't take her long to get home expecting another night babysitting.

"Hey honey, don't worry about babysitting tonight." Susan said as she met Will at the door. There was a large smile of the older woman's face which made Will raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Dean is going to watch William tonight so we can go out for a mother daughter night."

"So you two aren't planning on going out tonight?" Will asked as she dropped her bag on one of the living room chairs as Susan followed.

"Nope, we canceled everything so we can spend a night together." Susan beamed as Will frowned.

"You know what, mom? Forget it, if you two aren't going out, then I am...alone." Will said evenly. She didn't want a pity dinner and things go back to normal by the last six months. Susan only wanted to lessen her guilt over what Will told her last night and the redhead knew she would be going back to thankless babysitting duty tomorrow.

"Will, please, I want to show you something!" Susan cried out as Will stormed out of the apartment. Will wanted her mother back, not a facsimile of her for one night. She didn't know what to do though; she didn't have any money, but didn't want to go to the Silver Dragon despite Yan Lin offering her free food anytime she stopped by.

Instead of eating Will decided to head to Sheffield Park which was a beautiful natural park. It had a large pond and bike or hiking trails winding throughout the forested part of it. There were also camping sites setup throughout with covered areas with picnic tables for picnics. Taking an empty area Will decided to take a load off and sit at one of the table resting her head on her crossed arms.

It was dark again when she opened her eyes making her realize that she fell asleep. She jumped a little in her seat when she looked up and saw Vlad sitting across from her wearing a large black trench coat over a stylized black suit.

"Good evening, Mina. I went to your house but you weren't there." Vlad said while giving Will a fanged smile. "So, do you like my new dudes?"

"I think you mean duds." Will yawned while stifling a giggle. Her neck was stiff making her wonder how long she slept there. "I was beginning to think you were a dream."

"A dream, Mina? I knew I was good looking, but wow." Vlad said as his grin grew. Will could tell he was being playful while trying to avoid something. Most likely discussing what Will decided that she wanted. She wanted to be changed, she wanted to be taken away from here.

"What is being a vampire really like?" Will asked making Vlad drop his smile and sigh tiredly.

"It honestly isn't so bad at first, not until the loneliness sets in. It isn't like all of those cheesy horror movies though. I can walk in sunlight, though I really hate it and avoid it like the plague." Vlad explained while taking Will's hands. "We don't go up in flames; we just lose all of our powers and feel really tired and drained."

"Well that's good; I'd really hate to never see the sun again." Will said, realizing that the small joke was true. It would have really bothered her to never see it again, but she would have given it up just to go with Vlad.

"We can cross running water and we can eat normal human foods, but some vampires can't stand the taste of it. Of course garlic can make us sick, though a few of us can actually eat it without bothering us. We don't have to sleep in coffins, though I have since it was once tradition." Vlad said as his thumbs rubbed Will's hands comforting her. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"So if a vampire doesn't need food, does that mean you need blood?" Will asked, gulping a little as it was the one thing that she didn't want to deal with.

"Yes, but we don't hurt or kill anyone. Well, we could if we wanted, but the smart ones only take what they need and wipe the mind of their donor." Vlad explained, "All of our nutrients that our bodies require come from it."

"How about powers; will I be able to do what you do?" Will asked as she could imagine being stronger, faster, and able to fly without relying on the powers from Candracar.

"Yes, but it may take some time for you to learn how." Vlad said, "Your body, after you completely change will go through some more changes. Your looks may change a little, most of the time it enhances someone's looks and can sometimes make you look a little feral. Your canines will be a little longer than normal, but when you get ready to drink they will elongate. That comes natural to you, its base instinct."

"I did think about it Vlad, I...I want you to change me. Make me one of you and take me with you." Will said after swallowing a little nervously.

"Mina...there is one last thing..." Vlad explained, his voice taking a very serious expression. "When the change occurs, you will feel a compulsion that will drive you to want to follow me and please me in every way possible. I want you to know that it won't be me trying to control you; it is the natural reaction since I will be your master. It is how newly born vampires are kept from going on a rampage. I...I will release you from it but I need you to remember this, promise me that you will let me free you."

"Let you free me?" Will asked wondering about this whole Master thing. Was she going to be turned into his slave?

"It has to be mutual, I will release you so you have completely free will, but you have to remember your promise and let me. The compulsion may make you want to refuse; that is why I am asking for your promise." Vlad explained.

"I promise...and I...I trust you." Will said. She was growing a little more scared of the whole thing, but she didn't want to turn back now. She wanted this; she wanted to be with him and taken away from this pain.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Vlad asked as he let go of her hands and rose from the bench and walked around to her side and sat down next to her. "If you are, we can start now if you like. It will take a week, maybe week and a half to finish."

"Will it hurt?" Will asked as Vlad leaned in to her, brushing her hair away from her neck.

"Just a pinch, then it will feel...really good." Vlad said as he actually blushed. Will wasn't sure that it was possible, but he was doing it.

"Do it." Will said as she closed her eyes. She could feel his arms surround her, steadying her as his warm breath grew closer and closer to her exposed neck. She was beginning to breath heavier as she anticipated the pain that was to come as two sharp feeling teeth touched her skin. Not a moment later they sunk into her flesh making her hiss out in pain. At first it did hurt, but it quickly changed and drew a moan from her. The feeling was hard to describe, but the easiest word to use would be orgasmic. She let herself fall into the wonderful feeling until she started nodding off.

"Not yet, Mina." Vlad warned as the feeling faded and she was gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see his wrist in front of her face, a gash on it leaking blood. "Drink up."

"S-Sure." Will whimpered, half sleepy and half aroused by the feeling now flowing through her. It was wild and untamable, and a part of her wanted more. She took the wrist though when it was pushed to her lips, sucking on the blood. The feeling returned, and the taste of the blood wasn't coppery or disgusting. It was indescribable, the best thing she had ever tasted and she never wanted to stop.

"What you are feeling is the toxins released from our fangs and in our blood, Mina. In a way, it is a reward for the people we take blood from. It is something that they will only remember in dreams, and a feeling that will ensure that they feel good for a long time." Vlad explained as he cradled Will's head, "When you turn into a full vampire you will no longer feel it as intensely as you are now."

"Oh god." Will moaned softly as she pulled back from his wrist. Feeling good didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. She felt strong, powerful, and euphoric all at once. She was trying her best to regain her breath as Vlad pulled her into his arms.

"Sleep now, Mina. I will see you again in a few days." Vlad whispered into Will's ear as she closed her eyes only to reopen them in her room to see the blinking red numbers of her clock. It was just past five in the morning and she was still wearing the same clothes from last night minus her shoes. Reaching up to feel her neck she didn't find any evidence of wounds from Vlad's fangs.

Sighing as she grew confused, she could still feel the strong feeling she felt when they shared blood. She wanted to lay back and think about it, but the light was on and it was annoying her. Getting up she walked over to the light switch only to find it was off. At first she was worried that she overslept, but when she turned the light on she had to squint from the sudden flare. Her eyes were more sensitive than before, much more sensitive. It couldn't have been a dream then, could it?

Her thoughts went to Vlad and what happened last night, she couldn't help but blush as she remembered the feelings that sharing blood caused. It was almost like an aphrodisiac, but why would having her blood sucked cause those feelings? Vlad said something about a toxin in his fangs; it must be kind of like a poison, but a nonfatal type. Thinking about it Will wondered if it helped keep a person from freaking out if they broke out of a trance. In a way it made sense, if someone broke out of a trance while getting their blood sucked the feelings they were going through would distract them long enough to regain control over the person's mind. It made sense; it was kind of like a defense mechanism that vampires must have developed over the years. It would be something she would be doing to people soon.

The thought of that caused her to blush; she would be giving people dreams of her. If the way she was feeling now was any indication, then those dreams would probably be very sexual. It was something she wasn't sure she wanted people to be doing. Would she have a choice though as she would need blood to survive? Then again the changes she went through might actually make her feel like she wanted to. Just what kind of changes would her mind be forced to go through?

So many questions and thoughts were going through her mind as she sat back down on the edge of her bed. She had a lot more to think about; she wanted to be sure this is what she wanted. There would be no turning back once this happened, but as of now she still had an out if she wanted. Did she want that out though? She truly did want to be with Vlad, but what was she willing to pay in order to go with him?


End file.
